


Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 3 Part III

by Principia



Series: Sarah [13]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pics from Yvonne Daily and Strahotski.com and YvonneStrahovski.it and Desert-Sky.net, and some of my own caps. Edits to picture 1 mine.</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 3 Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Pics from Yvonne Daily and Strahotski.com and YvonneStrahovski.it and Desert-Sky.net, and some of my own caps. Edits to picture 1 mine.


End file.
